Myths
by Minyuurichi
Summary: Hari itu, harusnya menjadi Senin yang biasa bagi Kiba. Hingga Naruto datang dan membawa kabar bahwa ia—Uzumaki Naruto—tengah 'mengantongi' anak seseorang./"Aku bisa merasakannya! Sesuatu yang menendang-nendang di perutku!"/SasuNaru/AU/T – Semi-M/Mind to RnR?


"Aku hamil."

"Uhuk!"

.

.

* * *

**Myths**

Uzumaki Naruto & Uchiha Sasuke

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

T – Semi-M for language(?)

Warning : AU, OOC, typos, harsh language, boyxboy, and manymore

* * *

.

.

Kiba hampir terjungkal dari kursinya. Ia bahkan membiarkan bubur pagi-nya menyembur keluar dan mengotori meja makan. Sendok yang tadinya berada di genggaman kanannya, kini mengeluarkan bunyi nyaring saat berciuman dengan lantai asrama.

"K-kau—" Kiba menelan ludahnya. Ia melihat Naruto yang berdiri di ambang pintu kamar mandi dengan wajah ketakutan. "_Dude_, aku tidak siap dengan leluconmu."

"Aku serius, Kiba." Naruto bergerak mendekati tempat cuci piring. "Aku hamil."

Kali ini, air muka Kiba berubah total. Laki-laki pencinta anjing itu tertawa puas. Mulutnya terbuka begitu lebar. Air mata sudah berada di ujung matanya. Perutnya mulai terasa sakit. Sungguh, lelucon Naruto tadi membuat pagi di hari Senin yang terkutuk sedikit lebih berwarna.

"Oke, oke, Naruto-chan.." Kiba masih sibuk menyelesaikan tawanya—tak menyadari mata Naruto yang menatapnya tajam. "Te—"

"Inuzuka! Apa kau masih menganggap aku bercanda?! Aku serius!" Naruto melempar garpu ke tempat Kiba meletakkan pantatnya. "Aku. Hamil."

"N—Naruto…"

"Apa kau masih tidak menyadarinya?! Aku mual setiap pagi, nafsu makanku bertambah, aku lebih sering muntah dan kepalaku benar-benar pusing. Dan, Tuan Inuzuka, apa kau tidak lihat badanku yang jelas-jelas lebih gemuk dari biasanya?!"

"Kau… terlihat baik-baik saja, Naruto. Tak perlu mendramatisir keadaan, oke?" Kiba mulai ketakutan. Tubuhnya sedikit bergetar melihat api yang tersulut di bola mata Naruto.

Ini mungkin terdengar aneh. Tapi, entah bagaimana, amarah Naruto yang tiba-tiba meluap mengingatkannya pada situasi saat ia berhadapan dengan kakaknya yang sedang datang bulan. Atau, saat ia berhadapan dengan kakak sepupunya yang sedang hamil mu—tidak. Tidak. Tidak mungkin seorang Uzumaki Naruto sedang hamil atau datang bulan. Yang benar saja.

"Brengsek kau, Kiba! Aku serius dengan perkataanku!"

"Naruto—"

"Aku bisa merasakannya! Sesuatu yang menendang-nendang di perutku!"

"Nar—"

"Aku hamil! Aku yakin itu!"

"Na—"

"A—"

"DUDE! Listen!" Kiba mengguncang pundak Naruto. Ia menatap Naruto dengan kesabaran yang mencapai batasnya.

Setelah Naruto mulai diam dan mendengarkannya, Kiba mengambil jarak dua langkah ke belakang. Ia mengeluarkan jari telunjuknya. Dan mengarahkannya ke selangkangan Naruto. Hanya sekedar menunjuknya—tidak sampai menyentuhnya. Merasa yakin telah mendapatkan perhatian Naruto, Kiba melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"You've a fucking dick." Kiba lalu mengarahkan telunjuknya ke dada bidang Naruto. "You're a freaking men. Men doesn't pregnant, dumbass."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pada akhirnya, Kiba menyerah. Ia membiarkan Naruto tetap meraung-raung tentang sesuatu yang terus bergerak di dalam perut pemuda berkulit _tan_ itu. Ya, dia baru saja melukai harga dirinya sebagai laki-laki dengan mengatakan bahwa ia percaya dengan semua ucapan Naruto. Tapi ia tak ingin Naruto mencakar wajah tampannya dengan penggeruk buah. Tidak, terima kasih.

"Kiba, bisa kita berhenti di toko itu sebentar?" Naruto menempelkan wajahnya di kaca mobil. "Sepertinya, bayi di perutku ingin menelan sesuatu.."

Kiba memutar bola matanya. "Kau baru sarapan, Naruto."

"Inuzuka Kiba!"

Kali ini, Kiba menghembuskan nafasnya. Ia melirik kaca spion untuk beberapa saat. Berharap adanya truk gandeng yang akan melindas mobilnya dan membuat Naruto dan 'bayinya' merata dengan tanah. Oh, setan apa yang merasukimu pagi ini, Kiba.

Tangannya memutar kemudi. Mendekatkan mobilnya dengan trotoar. Lalu mematikan mesin mobil hitam kesayangannya. Ia menatap Naruto dengan malas. "Silahkan turun, tuan putri.."

"Diam kau, Kiba."

Setelah Naruto melangkah keluar dari mobilnya dengan membanting pintu kursi penumpang, Kiba membenturkan kepalanya ke kemudi. _Tuhan, kau hukum apa aku…_

Mata Kiba menatap nanar siluet tubuh Naruto yang sibuk dengan petugas kasir minimarket. Bibirnya tak berhenti mengucapkan deretan do'a pengusir setan—ditambah dengan beberapa sumpah serapah dan sekian jenis hewan yang berdiam di kebun binatang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Shino, ini Naruto." Kiba meminum soda yang disediakan oleh pemilik ruangan. "Naruto, dia Shino."

Naruto duduk dengan tanda tanya besar yang menempel di wajahnya. Ia menatap Kiba dengan kedua alisnya yang bertautan, namun si bocah Inuzuka tak sedikitpun melirik kearahnya. Masih dengan kebingungan, Naruto menatap pemuda berkacamata yang duduk dihadapannya.

"Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto mengulurkan tangannya.

"Aburame Shino."

"Shino, aku bisa mempercayakan Naruto padamu, 'kan? Aku tau kau bisa. Aku akan menung—"

"Inuzuka-san, kau bisa duduk di samping Uzumaki-san."

"Goddamnit." Kiba melempar kaleng soda ke tong sampah dan berjalan mendekati kursi Shino. Ia sudah bersiap untuk mencekik pemuda berambut hitam pekat itu. "Aku sudah cukup tersiksa pagi ini, brengsek!"

Kiba mencengkram kerah kemeja pemuda penyuka serangga itu. Shino, di sisi lain, dengan tenang meminum kopi pagi-nya.

"Aku hampir kehilangan jantung, hampir mati oleh garpu dapur, tersedak bubur—"

"Itu tidak ada hubungannya denganku, Inuzuka-san."

"Kau baru saja menyuruhku duduk di sebelah—di sebelah… kau tau…" Kiba melonggarkan cengkramannya. Untuk pertama kali dalam hidup Inuzuka Kiba, _brain-to-mouth filter_–nya bekerja dengan cukup baik. Ia menelan ludahnya—dan kata-kata kotor yang hampir diucapkannya.

"Di sebelah…?"

"Would you two please stop talking? You're grossing out my baby."

Shino menyemburkan kopinya tepat di sweater yang dikenakan oleh Kiba.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**To : Aburame Shino**_

_**Kau mengerti apa maksudku sekarang, Shino? Kau membuatku duduk disamping orang tidak waras.**_

Kiba mengirim pesan singkatnya. Ya, jaraknya dengan Shino memang hanya terpisah sebuah meja kayu, namun Kiba merasa tak nyaman jika harus berbicara tentang seseorang saat seseorang itu tepat berada sejengkal dari tempat duduknya.

_**From : Aburame Shino**_

_**Hn.**_

Kiba menggertakkan giginya.

"Jadi, Uzumaki-san," Shino memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam laci. "Apa yang membuatmu merasa bahwa kau hamil?"

_**From : Uzumaki Naruto**_

_**Dia siapa? **_

Kiba melirik Naruto. Mata Naruto seolah memaksa Kiba untuk segera membalas pesan singkatnya. Dengan malas, jari-jari Kiba menari di atas layar ponsel-nya.

_**To : Uzumaki Naruto**_

_**Aburame Shino.**_

Send.

_Beep… Beep…_

Kiba memutar bola matanya.

_**From : Uzumaki Naruto**_

_**Aku tahu kau kelebihan pulsa, Kiba. Tapi aku butuh jawaban yang lebih memuaskan.**_

Shino tetap duduk ditempatnya. Melihat Naruto dan Kiba yang mendadak sibuk dengan ponsel masing-masing. Ia hanya diam, lalu memilih untuk kembali menikmati kopi yang baru dibuatnya.

_**To : Uzumaki Naruto**_

_**Temanku.**_**Majoring in Psychology.**

Send.

Butuh setidaknya lima detik bagi Naruto untuk melompat dari tempat duduknya. Ia membanting ponselnya. Menendang kursi Shino yang tergeletak tak berdaya. Berlari menuju Kiba. Menampar pemuda itu sekuat tenaga.

Dan dengan mata berkaca-kaca, Naruto menjambak rambut sang pemuda Inuzuka seraya berucap, "Kau pikir aku gila?! Kau pikir aku sakit jiwa?! Dan kau bilang kau adalah sahabatku?! Brengsek kau, Kiba!"

"Naru—"

"Bahkan kau tidak percaya padaku! Seharusnya kau ada disampingku! Menenangkanku! Berkata bahwa kau pasti membantuku! Membantu mencari ayah dari bayiku! Mendampingiku—… Kau benar-benar brengsek, Inuzuka!"

Naruto melepas tangannya dari helai rambut Kiba. Sambil setengah berlari, Naruto meninggalkan apartemen Shino. Meninggalkan Kiba dan Shino dengan satu bantingan keras pada pintu utama.

"Ouch…" hanya itu yang meluncur dari bibir Shino.

"Kau lihat?" suara Kiba naik beberapa oktav. "Dia butuh bantuan! Dia mulai berhalusinasi tentang—tentang… tentang… hamil, atau apalah itu namanya! Sikapnya, sifatnya, perilakunya, astaga… dalam semalam dia berubah menjadi perempuan menyebalkan! Dan terakhir aku tahu, Naruto masih kencing sambil berdiri!"

"Hei…"

"Apa!"

"Bagaimana, maksudku…" Shino melepas kacamata yang ia kenakan. "Bagaimana kalau ternyata Naruto benar-benar hamil?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Ini mungkin terdengar gila, tapi sepertinya sahabatmu itu sungguhan hamil… Tapi, hei, kau bisa membelikannya _pregnancy test pack_ atau semacamnya…_

Dan disinilah Kiba. Sebuah minimarket tempat Naruto membeli instant ramennya tadi pagi. Karena mengikuti usul Shino, Kiba harus menahan malu karena si penjaga kasir yang adalah seorang perempuan terus meliriknya dengan seringai dan gelengan kepala saat mengecek harga dua buah _pregnancy test pack_.

"Terima kasih telah datang ke toko kami…" penjaga kasir itu memberikannya sebuah kantung plastik kecil. "Silahkan datang lagi.." lalu si penjaga kasir terkikik geli.

Hal pertama yang ingin Kiba lakukan detik itu adalah mengubur dirinya hidup-hidup. Tidak sendirian tentunya. Ia akan menyeret Shino, Naruto beserta bayi pemuda _tan_ itu dan pemuda yang telah menyemburkan sperma-nya ke dalam tubuh Naruto dan membuat sahabat pirangnya, entah bagaimana, 'hamil'.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Ding…! Ding…!_

Naruto menekan tombol yang menempel di dinding dihadapannya tanpa kesabaran. Ia menekannya berkali-kali dengan amarah. Air mata mengalir dari kedua bola matanya. Satu hal yang ia tahu, ia benci menangis. Ia benci menjadi cengeng. Oleh karena itu, ia datang ke tempat ini. Berharap agar air matanya mau menuruti perintahnya.

"Sial! Sial! Sial!" Naruto menendang pintu didepannya. "Kau kemana, brengsek!"

Dan pintu itu terbuka disaat yang benar-benar tepat.

"Apa kau bisa tidak berisik untuk sehari, Naruto?"

Naruto menaikkan kepalanya. Menatap Sasuke dengan mata yang memancarkan kemarahan. Ia melangkah maju. Mendorong tubuh Sasuke dan berdiri tepat dihadapan pemuda tampan bermata gelap itu.

_Slap. _Pipi kanan Sasuke berubah warna.

"Brengsek." Naruto mendesis.

_Slap. _Kali ini, bagian kiri dari wajah rupawan Sasuke berubah menjadi merah.

"Kau brengsek, Sasuke."

_Slap._ Telapak tangan Naruto beralih lagi pada pipi kanan sang pemuda Uchiha.

"Aku membencimu."

_Slap._ Dan tamparan Naruto kembali mendarat di pipi kiri Sasuke.

"Aku _**sangat **_membencimu."

Sebelum telapak tangan Naruto membuat Sasuke semakin kehilangan harga dirinya, Sasuke menahan pergelangan tangan pemuda bermata biru itu. Dan sebuah keheningan menjadi satu dengan udara tipis yang mengelilingi mereka.

"Aku tahu." Nafas Sasuke menggelitik hidung Naruto. "Aku juga membencimu."

Naruto benci berada di situasi seperti ini. Saat Sasuke terlalu dekat dengan tubuhnya. Saat nafas Sasuke menjadi satu dengan oksigen yang dihirupnya. Saat ucapan Sasuke membuat matanya tak bisa berhenti menatap bibir seksi yang berge—oh, betapa ia ingin melumat gumpalan daging yang mulai basah itu.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya. Berusaha mengusir setan yang mengunjungi pikirannya. Dia selalu seperti ini saat berhadapan dengan Sasuke, seperti sebuah efek samping saat mencium aroma mempesona yang menguar dari tubuh seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

"A-aku tetap membencimu. Aku benar-benar membencimu." Naruto benci menjadi lemah saat berada terlalu dekat dengan Sasuke.

Dia begitu membenci sensasi yang membuat perutnya melilit saat manik gelap Sasuke menerobos retina matanya. Naruto selalu merasa seluruh oksigen di sekitarnya telah membuat perjanjian bahwa mereka akan memusuhi Naruto saat aura mencekam milik Sasuke berada seratus delapan meter jauhnya. Dan bersama mereka membuat Naruto ingin pingsan dan butuh bantuan untuk bernafas. Bantuan? Kau tahu, seperti sebuah nafas buatan romantis dari Pangeran Uchiha Sasuke.

"Dan? Kau ingin aku memelukmu dan berkata, _'maafkan aku, sayang, aku tidak sungguh-sungguh saat berkata aku membencimu..'_? Heh, kau datang ke pelukan orang yang salah, Uzumaki.." Sasuke menyeringai kecil. "Asal kau tahu, Naruto, I'm as straight as a ruler…"

Naruto kehilangan perisainya. Ia siap untuk meledak. Semua fantasi romansa yang ia ukir di kepalanya berhenti berputar saat kata-kata itu keluar dari sela-sela bibir Sasule. Dia merasa seperti orang bodoh.

Naruto menghentakkan tangannya. Dia memukul ujung bibir Sasuke. Ia ingin menyumpahi Sasuke. Namun, kata-kata itu tersangkut di kerongkongannya. Membuat ia bingung harus mengucapkan apa. Saat matanya mulai terasa panas, Naruto hanya terus menghembuskan nafas dan diam. Ia berusaha agar air matanya tidak tumpah lagi. Ia sudah terlalu banyak mengeluarkan air matanya yang berharga hari ini.

Sasuke meringis pelan. Menikmati rasa nyeri yang menghiasi ujung bibirnya.

"Hei, Naruto, ada sesuatu yang menggangguku sejak tadi." Sasuke menghapus sisa rasa sakit yang ada di ujung bibir kanannya. "Are you pregnant or something?"

Naruto tersentak. Ia menatap Sasuke dengan matanya yang membulat sempurna.

"Kau tahu, sikapmu yang kelewat menyebalkan membuatku ingat pada perempuan yang sedang mengandung atau yang sedang datang bulan."

Naruto tetap diam. Dia menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Dan matanya terasa benar-benar sakit. Seperti direndam terlalu lama di pemandian air panas. Nyeri. Dan, panas, tentunya. Ia siap untuk menangis kapan saja.

"He—"

"Ya." Bahkan nafas Naruto pun bergetar hebat.

"Apa?" Sasuke bisa merasakan sistem pernafasannya berhenti bekerja.

"Aku hamil." Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan matanya yang berair. "Dan ini semua perbuatanmu, brengsek!"

Sasuke terbatuk. Dia bisa merasakan udara disekitarnya berubah menjadi dingin. Hawa dingin yang menyakitkan dan menusuk kulit juga tulangnya.

"Kau juga tidak percaya, Sasuke?!"

"Naruto, kau—"

"Kau ayahnya, Sasuke! Kau harusnya percaya dengan ucapanku! Kau harus—"

"Uzumaki Naruto!" Nafas Sasuke mulai putus-putus. "Kau sadar bahwa kau adalah laki-laki, 'kan? Tidak—maksudku, kau sadar bahwa kita berdua laki-laki, 'kan?"

"Ya—"

"Kau terlalu sering membolos pelajaran biologi, Naruto." Sasuke memasuki wilayah dapur. Meninggalkan Naruto yang masih mematung di ruang TV. "Laki-laki tidak bisa hamil, mengandung, mengantongi anak, atau apapun kau menyebutnya."

"Ta—"

"Laki-laki. Dalam artian, manusia. Bukan jantan atau laki-laki dalam kamus binatang."

"Tapi—"

"Lagipula, aku tidak pernah tidur denganmu. Aku laki-laki normal, Naruto. Aku masih menyukai makhluk Tuhan yang memiliki dada be—"

"Sasuke!" Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Tapi, Sai—"

_Blam!_

Baik Naruto maupun Sasuke mengalihkan kepala mereka kearah pintu utama apartemen Sasuke. Hanya untuk mendapati seorang Inuzuka Kiba yang berdiri disana dengan nafas yang tersenggal-senggal.

"Kau…" Sasuke menatap Kiba dari topi yang dikenakan pemuda Inuzuka itu hingga sepatu olahraga yang melekat di kaki Kiba.

"Maaf mengganggu acara kalian. Dan aku bisa masuk karena kau lupa menutup pintu apartemen-mu, Sasuke." Kiba melepas sepatunya. Berjalan kearah Naruto. Dan meletakkan sebuah kantong plastik ke genggaman tangan si bocah Uzumaki. "Thanks God, kau ada disini Naruto. Aku membawakanmu… ehm… sesuatu. Kau bisa membukanya di kamar mandi. Dan, kumohon dengan sangat, cobalah untuk memakainya."

Karena Naruto memang tidak memiliki kantong kesabaran, ia mengaduk isi kantong plastik itu tanpa repot mencari kamar mandi terdekat.

"K—kau membelikanku_ pregnancy test pack? _Kau bahkan membeli dua…"

Sasuke hampir mengeluarkan soda yang baru saja berhasil melesak ke kerongkongannya. "Kau percaya dengan ucapannya tentang—wow. Kau benar-benar sahabatnya."

"Apa?! Tidak! Shino menyuruhku untuk membelikannya untuk Naruto!"

"Kenapa kau sampai repot membelikannya benda itu. Kau hanya perlu bertanya padanya, dari mana otak bodohnya itu mendapat informasi bahwa seseorang yang memiliki _sesuatu_ di selangkangannya bisa mengantongi bayi."

"Dan kau pikir otak bodohnya mau mendengarkanku? Oh, ayolah…"

"Kalian berdua!" Naruto membanting tubuhnya di sofa Sasuke. "Berhenti mengatakan bahwa aku memiliki otak bodoh, dumbass. Dan, kalian tahu, pertengkaran kalian membuatku mulai ragu tentang aku-mengandung-anak-Sasuke—"

"Kau memang tidak mengandung anakku, Baka Dobe."

"Oh, shut up, Teme. _So_, selamat, kalian berhasil dengan semua ceramah itu."

"Jadi, Naruto, berhubung kabel di otak kecilmu mulai tersambung ke sebuah sumber energi, berkenan untuk menceritakan siapa orang bodoh yang meracuni dirimu yang bodoh bahwa laki-laki bisa hamil?" Kiba menempatkan dirinya di samping Naruto sambil memeluk sekaleng keripik kentang yang di ambilnya dari kulkas Sasuke.

Naruto menghembuskan nafasnya.

.

.

**Flashback**

Malam itu, Naruto benar-benar merasa tidak enak badan. Ia berusaha untuk tidur, namun selalu berakhir dengan derap kakinya yang berlomba untuk tiba di kamar mandi. Dan disana, ia akan mengeluarkan isi perutnya.

Saat ia merasa ritual muntah-nya selesai, ia akan merasa kepalanya menjadi begitu berat. Pandangannya akan sedikit berputar. Dan sejenisnya.

Kaki Naruto kembali melangkah menuju tempat tidurnya. Saat melewati kasur Kiba, ia benar-benar ingin membangunkan teman sekamar merangkap sahabatnya itu. Mengadu betapa sakit badannya sekarang. Tapi, saat ia mencium bau ramen di sudut meja belajar Kiba, Naruto merasakan perutnya kembali diaduk. Dan ia segera melesat ke kamar mandi untuk mengeluarkan isi perutnya.

"Sial," Naruto mengusap wajahnya. "Aku ini kenapa…"

Dengan sedikit menyeret kakinya, Naruto berjalan menuju meja belajarnya. Mengambil ponselnya. Kembali ke kamar mandi. Menutup pintunya. Duduk di ubin kamar mandi yang tidak terkena air. Dan mengistirahatkan kepalanya di daun pintu kamar mandi yang terasa dingin.

Jarinya menyusuri puluhan nama yang ada di dalam _contact list_-nya. Saat menemukan satu nama, ia segera menekan nama itu dan mendengarkan nada sambung yang terdengar menyakitkan di telinganya.

"_Halo, dengan Shimura Sai disini_.." suara yang terdengar mengantuk menyambut Naruto.

"Sai, ini aku…"

"_Ha?_"

"Naruto…"

"_Oh, hai, Naruto. Mungkin kau lupa bahwa ini masih pukul__—_"

"Aku sakit."

"…"

"…"

"_Oh._"

"Aku mual. Aku pusing. Kepalaku sakit. Badanku lemas. Aku tidak bisa berhenti muntah."

"_Hm_."

"Dan, percaya atau tidak, penciumanku menjadi lebih tajam dari biasanya."

"_Oh_."

"Apa kau tahu aku terserang penyakit apa? Rasa sakitnya benar-benar membunuhku…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Sai? Kau masih disana?"

"_Hei, Naruto_…"

Mendengar suara Sai yang mendadak serius, Naruto menajamkan pendengarannya.

"_Kapan terakhir kalinya kau _berhubungan_ dengan seseorang_?"

"Apa?"

"_Berhubungan dengan tanda kutip_."

"Apa?! Kau gila, Sai! Aku masih SMA, tidak mungkin aku berani untuk melakukan _itu_!"

"_Kau tidak perlu malu, Naruto. Atau aku tidak akan memberitahumu penyakit apa yang menyerangmu._"

"Aku serius, Sai! Aku tidak pernah melakukan _itu_! Tidak dengan siapapun!"

"…"

"…"

"_Bagaimana dengan film porno?_"

"A—apa?"

"_Kapan kau terakhir melihat film porno_?"

"E–entahlah.. A–aku tidak begitu mengingatnya…"

"_Oke, oke, Naruto.. Karena kau terlalu naif, aku akan memperhalus kata-kataku. Kapan terkahir kalinya kau melihat sesuatu yang membuat perutmu melilit?_"

"…"

"_Hmm?_"

"Sepertinya… m—minggu lalu…?"

"_Positif_."

"A–apanya?"

"_Kau hamil, Naruto_."

"Apa?!"

"_Aku pernah membaca sebuah berita berjudul__, 'A __woman got pregnant from watching a 3D porn'_."

"Kau… serius?"

"_Double positive._"

"Tapi aku seorang laki-laki…"

"_Well, mitos di desaku mengatakan, bahkan seorang laki-laki bisa hamil jika terlalu mencintai pasangannya._"

Dan pikiran Naruto kembali melayang ke kejadian yang menimpanya minggu lalu. Kejadian dimana ia terpeleset di kamar mandi pria, dan tangan seorang Uchiha Sasuke menyelamatkannya dari benturan yang ia yakin akan menyakiti punggungnya.

Saat itu, mata Sasuke menatap lurus ke iris birunya. Membuat perutnya seperti dililit dan diaduk secara tidak beradab.

**Flashback End**

.

.

"Begitulah…" Naruto mengakhiri ceritanya.

Kiba menggigit keripik kentangnya. Sasuke hanya membuang muka sambil menelan sodanya saat mendengar pengakuan Naruto. Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia memainkan kuku jarinya sambil menekuk lehernya.

"Ehm, Naruto…" Kiba menempelkan senyuman hambar di wajahnya. "Bagaimana kalau kau meminjam kamar mandi Sasuke sebentar? Kau bisa mencoba _pregnancy test pack_ itu. Kau tahu, untuk… percobaan… ? Maksudku, jangan biarkan uangku terbuang sia-sia…"

Naruto mengangguk lemah. Ia menatap Sasuke. Namun, si bungsu Uchiha itu tak berkenan untuk melihat wajahnya. Dan, entah mengapa, itu membuat hati Naruto berdarah.

"Kamar mandinya ada di kamarku. Hanya ada satu kamar di sini. Kau harusnya bisa menemukannya tanpa perlu ku antar…"

Naruto menyeret kakinya. Melewati Sasuke masih dengan wajah yang ditekuk.

Saat mendnegar suara pintu yang tertutup, Kiba benar-benar tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak tertawa. Mulutnya terbuka bergitu lebar. Ia bahkan mengelus perutnya yang mulai terasa sakit karena tertawa terlalu puas.

"Oh my God! That was—crazy!" Kiba bahkan tak sadar keripik kentangnya mulai berceceran di lantai. "Like, seriously? What kind of logic is that?!"

Sasuke hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia berjalan mendekati pojok dapur apartemen-nya. Sambil membuang kaleng sodanya yang kosong, untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, senyuman Sasuke benar-benar lebar hingga membuat matanya membentuk bulan sabit yang sempurna.

"What an idiot." ucapnya pelan—masih dengan senyuman.

.

.

.

"Jadi?" Kiba memasang seringai-nya. "Apa kau merasa baik-baik saja, Tuan Putri? Bagaimana dengan bayimu?"

"No," Naruto melempar _test pack_ itu ke muka Kiba. "Fuck you."

"Oh, Naruto." Kiba masih memakai seringai di wajahnya. Ia berjalan mendekati Sasuke. Lalu merangkul pundak pemuda Uchiha itu. "Do that to this Uchiha, instead."

Sasuke hanya memutar bola matanya dan mengacungkan jari tengahnya tepat di depan mata Kiba. Ia melepas rangkulan Kiba dan berjalan menuju Naruto.

"Whoa, whoa, Sasuke," Kiba memperlebar seringai-nya. "I thought you were straight…"

"Well," Sasuke meletakkan tangannya di pinggang Naruto. Lalu menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak pemuda itu. Cukup untuk membuat Naruto terkesiap. "I'm about as straight as Kurenai-sensei hair…"

Tolong panggil doktor atau semacamnya, Naruto butuh beberapa tabung oksigen.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

A/N : Hai, Rie kembali setelah sekian lama berkutat dengan tugas-tugas-ujian-tugas. Dan, Rie hanya berharap Rie masih bisa menulis. Karena, jujur, Rie sempat lupa bagaimana caranya menulis.

Kenapa bahasa fic ini campuran Indonesia-Inggris? Karena Rie masih dalam masa penyembuhan setelah berbulan-bulan bersahabat dengan fic berbahasa Inggris. Kenapa Rie menulis banyak kata-kata kotor di fic ini? Karena tumpukan fic yang Rie baca selama cuti dari FFn, rata-rata menyelipkan kata-kata kotor di dalam ceritanya. Dan, berhubung Rie adalah manusia ababil yang gampang terpengaruh, jadilah fic ini mengandung kata-kata dan bahasan tidak pantas macam yang terjadi diatas.

Karena kata-kata dan bahasan itu pula, Rie bingung harus menggunakan Rated T atau Rated M untuk fic ini :D Tolong bantu manusia ababil ini :D *bow*

Maafkan Rie *bow*. Nanti, setelah Rie sembuh dari 'penyakit' ini, Rie akan mengurangi penggunaan kata-kata kotor, bahasan kotor, dan semacamnya. Sekali lagi, maafkan Rie...

Dan, untuk beberapa orang disana yang menyuruh Rie untuk publish fic ini, silahkan membaca..

Untuk semua yang berkenan untuk membaca fic ini, Rie ucapkan terima kasih yang sebanyak-banyaknya! Dan mohon maaf karena fic ini benar-benar mengerikan dan tidak mengandung amanat apa-apa.. *bow*

"Would you please stop talking? You're grossing out my baby." © Quinn, Glee. Entah kenapa, quote dari Quinn tersebut mengilhami muculnya fic ini.

Terima kasih untuk kalian yang telah membaca.

Rie.


End file.
